The present invention relates to an oral lip and chin muscle rehabilitating device which is able to stretch and train the muscle around the mouth of a user. The rehabilitating device is applicable to those patients suffering difficulty in chewing, swallowing or speaking caused by injury, stroke or other reasons. The rehabilitating device is able to quickly recover the normal functions of those patients. Especially, a replaceable resilient member is additionally disposed between the upper lip rest section and lower lip rest section. Therefore, the pressing and mating load between the upper lip rest section and lower lip rest section can be varied so as to meet the requirements of different treatments or different users.
A cerebral disease patient often suffers monoplegia. Such patient will unconsciously drivel, drop food during chewing, swallow hard and speak unclearly. Therefore, such patient must be treated by rehabilitation of the muscle around the oral cavity. However, there has been no suitable auxiliary rehabilitation implement long since so that the muscle around the oral cavity can be hardly effectively rehabilitated. In order to solve the above problem, the applicant""s U.S. patent application No. 09/396,373 discloses an oral lip and chin muscle rehabilitating device for rehabilitating the muscle around the oral cavity. The device includes an upper lip rest section, a lower lip rest section and a resilient connecting section integrally connected therebetween. The resilient force of the connecting section is able to properly increase the load on the muscle of the lips and chins so as to easily effectively rehabilitate the muscle around the oral cavity. However, according to the above device, it is necessary to adjust the resilient load between the upper lip rest section and lower lip rest section after each treatment. This leads to inconvenience in use and increases the cost of the user.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved oral lip and chin muscle rehabilitating device for rehabilitating the muscle around the oral cavity. In the device, a replaceable resilient member is additionally disposed between the upper lip rest section and lower lip rest section. Therefore, the pressing and mating load between the upper lip rest section and lower lip rest section can be varied by replacing the resilient member so as to meet the requirements of different treatment progresses or different users.